


Adventure of a Lifetime

by HoddieMaine, Ninke_A



Series: Albums [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASL Lance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith is Trying(tm), Lance has a BAD Stutter, Multi, Photographer Keith, Record Store Owner Lance, Record store au, The Proposal - Freeform, background hunay, background shallura - Freeform, but like Lance is clearly rubbing off on him because it's nothing compared to Kodachrome lol, but the universe currently hates him or something, these boys are so fucking gone for each other, warning for minor cursing because Keith is a damn sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: “I’m doing it, I’m gonna ask him, what the fuck do I do?!”Or the one where Keith decides to pop the question, things don't go as planned and he wonders why he ever thought he could do this.





	Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Makes reference to both previous fics in the series, but theoretically could be read on it's own.
> 
> We've learned lol and there's already the link at the end to the short playlist of songs within the fic <3

Keith drummed his fingers on the wooden shelf. He was aware that the rhythm he was absentmindedly tapping out was nowhere near in sync with the song currently playing. It was a beautiful day outside and the breeze carried in the scent of Hunk’s cookies and fresh espresso from Allura’s. It was a yellow day in the shop. Keith stared out the front window, eyes unfocused as shoppers crisscrossed his view. He nearly jumped when Lance set down a crate on the other side of the shop. God, he was strung too tight, he was going to give himself away.

He watched as Lance unpacked the crate, thanking all the deities he didn’t believe in for his handsome, amazing, sweet, and fuck did he mention handsome, boyfriend. Finally pulled from his thoughts, the song playing caught his attention.

 

‘ _ I swear that you are, you are the future _

_ And the future looks good’ _

 

Keith’s back went straight as a rod. Shit. Ok.

 

“Uhh, Lance?”

 

Lance looked up from the box with a smile. “Y-y-y-yeah?”

 

Keith felt like a deer in headlights. He was so weak for this man.

 

“I’m going to uhh, go get a cup of coffee. Want anything?”

 

Lance shook his head as he straightened. He hands came up, moving smoothly.  _ ‘Nah, it’s fine. Pidge is bringing me something from Hunk’s when they get back.’ _

 

He gave a nod and started to head for the door, before he jogged over to Lance, giving him a quick kiss and hightailing it out of there before he could panic any more than he already was. He practically sprinted across the street. He knew Shiro was in here, it was his day off, but Allura still had to work, so he’d likely be in and out of there all day. Keith came through the door in a whirlwind, spotted his brother with Matt and Allura and stomped up to them, breathing far heavier than that short sprint warranted.

 

“I’m doing it, I’m gonna ask him, what the fuck do I do?!”

 

Matt took one look at Keith, and started laughing, bringing up a hand to deflect all of the slaps Allura aimed his way. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just.. Kid. If you  _ didn’t _ ask him, after dropping that bomb with me and Midget the other day… Midget would gut you.”

 

“Ok, Keith, breathe,” Shiro said, aiming for gentle, but Keith could hear the laugh he was struggling to keep back. “You bought that ring weeks ago, what are you waiting for exactly?”

 

“I’m not- I don’t- Agh! Shiro I don’t know!”

 

“He’s trying to figure out how to top his boyfriend proposal with the whole.. Husband one.” Matt grinned, unrepentant. 

 

“Yeah! See?! And Lance-” Keith dragged his hands through his hair, taking a shaky breath. “Lance deserves, I don’t know, something…”

 

“A grand gesture!” Allura was practically jumping.

 

“Yeah, that… I don’t- I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” Keith sank into the chair next to him. Whatever he did had to be worthy of Lance, especially when he was trying so hard to be. “What if… I don’t know, what if I take him somewhere? That’s romantic right?” Keith looked up pleadingly.

 

At that, Matt actually winced. “Er… yeah.. Good luck with that one, Kid…”

 

Keith was quiet for a minute. Matt had a point. “But it’s a good idea right? That’s grand enough?”

 

Shiro shrugged. “Sounds good to me, but Matt kind of has a point…”

 

“I have a secret weapon.” Keith jumped up and ran out the door.

 

. . .

 

“Pidge!” Keith slammed into Hunk’s bakery, practically tripping over himself.

 

A loud bang, immediately followed by a small head popping up from behind the counter. “I swear to  _ God _ , if you do not have a good reason for scaring the shit out of me… I will  _ end  _ you!”

 

Keith crossed the room, a smile starting to pull at his lips. “I’m going to propose to Lance!”

 

Pidge rubbed the top of their head but their glare didn’t fade a bit “What, like this second?”

 

“No… I need your help. How do I get Lance out of the shop for awhile. Like, a long while…’

 

Pidge blinked. “An act of God? Miracle? Beg me to watch it for you for the day?” They shrugged. “I don’t mind spending a day there.”

 

“Uhhh.” Keith rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was thinking more like… a week?”

 

“A week!” Pidge jerked to their feet. “Keith, what are you thinking?” 

 

“Well… I was thinking I might take him somewhere… like… Rome?”

 

For a long minute, Pidge just stared, before they rubbed their forehead and came around the counter to stand in front of Keith. “Keith, putting aside the story Matt told you the other day, Lance, has never left the country. I mean… I could get him to agree.. Once. The card I would have to play is really a one use only. Are you sure? Like.. really sure?”

 

“Yes! Fuck, Pidge, yes! Whatever it is, please.” Keith felt some of his anxiety shift. He may not have to worry about getting Lance on a plane, but christ, now he had to worry because he was going to get Lance on a plane, and take him to Rome and propose. He needed to lie down.

 

Pidge sighed, “Okay. I will get him to agree. But, Keith. He’s going to be nervous, and he may not talk to you as much as he does now.” Pidge didn’t look completely convinced, but they shrugged. “So, you better get to work planning. Also, make Hunk pack you some caramel chocolate bars.” They dropped their voice a lot. “They’re his favorite, do not tell Hunk.”

 

Keith’s cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He grabbed Pidge, pulling them into a hug and spinning. He ducked whatever violence was sure to be coming his way, and hurried towards the door.

 

“Thank you, Pidge, you’re the best!”

 

“I will kill you in your sleep!”

 

Keith didn’t bother responding. He had to stop himself from damn near glowing when he came around and into the shop. He trained his face into as much of a scowl as he could muster at the moment. If he could just get past Lance-

 

Lance was setting up a new display, his back to the front door. His head was bobbing slightly along with the song that was playing, but he turned before Keith had made it halfway across the room. He grinned, then it slipped, and he tilted his head a bit.

 

_ ‘Hey Keith? What happened to the coffee?’ _

 

Shit.

 

“Oh, uh…” God, he hated doing this but… “Actually, I’m not really feeling well…” Keith made sure to grimace at the end of his boldface lie. On second thought, he was feeling a little sick to his stomach, but that could be entirely blamed on the guilt tugging at him.

 

Lance immediately frowned and moved over, reaching to put a hand on Keith’s head. He leaned a bit closer and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead before stepping back and signing. 

 

_ ‘Maybe lay down for a little nap? I can make you some soup or something?’ _

 

Bless his boyfriend. “Yeah, actually, that sounds like a good idea.” Keith ducked his head, hoping Lance wouldn’t suspect anything. “I love you,” he added as he tried to skirt away.

 

“L-l-l-l-love y-y-y-you too.” Lance still had his frown but slowly went back to his work. 

 

Keith walked slowly through the shop until he hit the stairs and then bounded up, two at a time, a smile finally ripping its way across his face. Once he was in the apartment, he grabbed his laptop and holed up in the room that had once been set up for him, but was now more of an office pretending to be a guest room. He had some planning to do.

 

. . .

  
  


Pidge walked into Needles and Notes with a little bag of mint creme’s Hunk had sent in his latest attempt to find Lance’s favorite dessert. The music was quiet, much quieter than it usually was, and Pidge honestly wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. They still weren’t too sure about this whole.. Take Lance to Rome idea, but Keith seemed dead set on it. Pidge was pretty sure Keith could just announce it over a burger and Lance would still think it was the greatest proposal ever. Those two were almost worse than Shiro and Allura. Still, Pidge had promised, so they were going to deliver. 

 

“Hey Lance! Hunk sent you something.” They tossed with little bag, grinning when Lance turned just in time to catch it with a scowl. 

 

He tucked the bag between his teeth and shook his head, hands already moving.  _ ‘Shh, Keith isn’t feeling good. He went to take a nap. Signs, please.’ _

 

Pidge sighed. Keith was an idiot. Still they, put their right hand into a fist, held it with their fingers curled downward and moved it up and down several times.  _ ‘Yes, yes.’ _

 

As Lance started digging out the treats, Pidge moved over to the counter, and started digging around in their pockets. Pidge really hoped that they still had that little piece of paper, otherwise, there was no chance of them convincing Lance to go anywhere. 

 

When they finally found it, buried at the bottom of a pocket, Lance had finished the treats and was back to his display work, so they tapped on the counter to get his attention. 

 

Lance turned, head tilted a bit. 

 

Ugh, Pidge was going to kill Keith for this. They hated tricking Lance. It was easy, yes, but it was Lance. “So… don’t glare at me. I’m talking quietly. But..” They scowled and walked over, shoving the paper into Lance’s hands. “I’m using my favor card.” 

 

Lance’s mouth fell open, and he looked from the paper to Pidge and back again. Favor cards were only for really big things. They were the no questions asked, guaranteed agreement. Both Lance and Pidge both had one, but they were almost never used. It was something Lance had come up with years ago, good for one huge favor of any kind. After both of them had used the first one, Lance had made another set, but neither had used their card in years. Whatever Pidge wanted, was big. 

 

_ ‘Okay. So, what is the favor?’ _

 

Pidge took a breath, then glared at Lance. “You are going to go on a trip with Keith, for a week. No questions!” They pointed at the card. “Just agree, you know how this works.”

 

Lance was floored. Pidge wanted him to  _ what _ ? Lance hated going anywhere that wasn’t within walking distance. He hated how people looked at him, and he hated that he always ended up either some absurd situation or off to the side, forgotten about. 

 

He met Pidge’s glare with one of his own, and shoved the paper in his pocket. _ ‘Fine.’ _ His movements were sharper now, jerky.  _ ‘Fine, I agree, but I’ll remember this.’ _ He turned away, a little angry and a lot hurt. He’d never expected this from Pidge of all people. 

 

Pidge sighed, and shuffled over to the counter, well aware that they would be ignored for a good long while. Keith had better appreciate this.

 

…

 

Keith checked the time. Lance would be closing up shop soon, so he shuffled up the several scraps of paper littered around him and stuck them in his laptop, snapping it shut. Ok, the relatively easy part was done. One super romantic proposal getaway: planned. Keith felt pretty good about it, but he still had to make sure Lance would actually go with him. He made his way to the living room and plopped down onto Lance’s beanbag and pulled the closest blanket over him and awaited Lance’s arrival.

 

When Lance came in, he was frowning, but he waved as he passed, going straight for the kitchen to start Keith’s soup. 

 

Keith felt guilty as he watched Lance pull out a pot to set on the burner. He wrapped the blanket around himself and hoped he was convincing. “Uhh, hey babe?”

 

Lance looked up, frown still present but he shook his head and made the sign for bird; Pidge’s sign, before he sighed. Lance set a couple of cans out then reached out to touch Keith’s forehead again.  _ ‘You okay?’ _

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.” Keith leaned into the touch. “I got an email earlier. Job opportunity, but I’d have to be gone for a week… and I was wondering if you’d go with me?” Keith had been working on this for at least an hour, he had an entire cover story, he had reasons why Lance should go with him, he’d pull out all the damn stops if he had to.

 

Lance’s eyes widened and his frown came back. He pulled his hand away and dug for the favor card. He tossed it on the counter. When he started signing, his motions weren’t as jerky as they had been, but they were not as smooth as they usually were.  _ ‘Pidge already made me agree. I can’t ask anything about it. So okay. Fine. When?’ _

 

Keith just gaped. Well, this was not what he had been expecting, but ok, he could roll with it. “Oh, uh, ok… I- uh- is tomorrow ok?”

 

Lance’s mouth dropped open and he threw his hands up. He didn’t look very happy, but he shrugged, before he started signing again. _ ‘You are really lucky that Pidge and I got passports years ago in case Matt did something stupid.’ _ He scowled at the cans before looking up at Keith.  _ ‘Fine. Tomorrow. I’ll pack after I make this for you.’ _

 

Keith came up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around him. He peppered the side of his neck with kisses and breathed him in. “I love you, you know. You making enough for you?”

 

Lance sighed, before a small smile crossed his face. He shook his head, pointing at the pot then at Keith. _ ‘No, I have to find my passport, and pack, and call Pidge dirty names, and then insist they don’t fuck up the shop. Then call them more names. Then maybe sleep.’  _ He brought up a hand squeezing Keith’s for a minute, before he went back to the soup. 

 

Keith stepped away just enough to dig another can out of the cabinet. He placed it next to the stovetop and resumed his position. “Eat first, babe. Besides, your passport is in the drawer I put mine in. It was in some random box in the spare closet when I was cleaning shit out.” He kissed Lance’s shoulder. “And I already pulled out the suitcases.”

 

Lance paused, hand outstretched to grab a can. Then he sighed, before shrugging again. He did however make a point to pick up the card and tear it up before throwing the pieces away. “I.. I d-d-don’t l-l-lik-ke l-l-l-leaving-g-g-g….”

 

Keith froze. Sure, he wanted to take Lance somewhere romantic, the big ridiculous grand gesture, but was he an asshole for making Lance uncomfortable in the process? He squeezed a little tighter. “Hey… if you really don’t want to… I don’t have to take the job.”

 

Lance shook his head. He patted Keith’s arms again before collecting a spoon. He stirred the soup for a minute before he turned around, leaving a little kiss on Keith’s cheek.  _ ‘Pidge used their favor card. Those are absolute. It’s fine. I’m just nervous. My last trip did not go well.’ _

 

“Don’t tell them this, but fuck Pidge, if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to. But…” Keith buried his face in Lance’s collar. “I really want you to and I promise not to make you the next cult sensation.”

 

Lance shook his head one last time, before pulling away just enough to be able to sign clearly. _ ‘We can go. It’s for you, after all. I don’t want you to miss a job. But, you have to help me kill Matt before we go. That story was supposed to die.’ _

 

Keith laughed. He kissed Lance and shuffled out of the kitchen and into their shared room. He started to pull out various shirts and pants, grabbing a handful of underwear and socks, all the while smiling like an idiot. He could pack blindfolded at this point. He stepped into the bathroom and grabbed both of their toothbrushes as well as Lance’s lotion, shampoo, conditioner, toner…. He came out with his arms full of Lance’s usual suspects and zipped them into a toiletries bag and placed it on top of Lance’s empty suitcase. 

 

Lance was still working on the soup, so Keith started pulling together things he might want. He could at least pack socks and underwear. He grabbed some jeans and a couple pairs of shorts, a week’s worth of t-shirts and Lance’s old beat up jacket, just in case it got cool in the evenings. He got the passports out of the drawer and laid them on top of their suitcases before he packed up all his camera gear in his backpack. When he got back to the kitchen, Lance was spooning soup into a bowl.

 

Lance looked up when Keith came back into the room. He held out the already filled bowl, his mouth raised slightly on one side. “Ar-r-r-re -y-y-y-you s-s-s-sur-r-r-re y-y-y-you f-f-feel-l-l-l-l-l ok-kay-y-y-y-y to f-f-f-fl-l-l-ly-y-y-y?”

 

Keith took the offered bowl, swallowing the ebbing guilt. “Yeah, I’ll be ok. I think you were right, I just needed to rest for awhile.” He gave Lance a smile smile.

 

Lance frowned, toying with his own bowl. His mouth pressed together tightly, like it always did when he was thinking, before he snapped his fingers. His hands came up, switching easily from full signs to finger spelling of any words Keith was still fumbling with. His boyfriend had come a very long way. 

 

_ ‘Well, then you should just tell me what to pack and relax while I do that. One of us has to be capable of talking tomorrow.’  _

 

Keith sucked in air around the mouthful of hot soup while he attempted to form words. “I already- kind of did… pack for you, I mean. Feel free to switch stuff out, but I’m trying to make sure I’m not sleeping by myself tonight, so…” Keith blew on a steaming spoonful, but his eyes were on Lance.

 

Lance blinked, he put his spoon down, and looked at Keith carefully. Finally, he shrugged.  _ ‘Okay. I trust you so it’ll be fine. Besides, you’ve slept without me before. I should tell Pidge about the shop, but I’m still kinda mad at them so I will just text them.’ _

 

Keith huffed a laugh to himself. “Uh huh.” He took another bite of soup. “The shops going to be fine, Pidge knows what they’re doing. Just… try to relax? And enjoy it? For me?”

 

Lance’s shoulders dropped. He flipped Keith off on principle, but moved his hand in the sign  _ ‘Yes.’ _  He shoved a bite in his mouth, pointedly looking away.  _ ‘Fine. For you. Anyone else and I’d tell them to fuck off.’ _

 

Keith smiled at Lance before draining his bowl. He took his dishes to the sink, and on his way back through to the bedroom, he planted a kiss on Lance’s head. “Mmm, I like when you’re feisty,” he said as he went.

 

. . .

 

Lance honestly didn’t sleep much, even on a normal day. But he’s spent most of that night wide awake, Keith curled around him, thinking about all the possible reasons why he needed to go on this specific trip. He couldn’t ask, thanks to Pidge’s favor card, so he was really left with his own ideas and none of them made any sense what so ever. The only thing Lance could imagine was that Keith just wanted to get away for a little while. It seemed like a lot of work for a little trip, especially since Keith took them often. 

 

Still he was up early, far too early, curled in his beanbag, fully dressed and ready, but determined to make sure if nothing else, Pidge at least had  _ something _ on the board while he was gone. All he had to do now, was wait for Keith, and try not to worry about what disaster was going to happen _ this  _ time. 

 

Keith rolled over to a cold and empty side of the bed where his boyfriend should be. He grumbled and rubbed at his eyes. He was prepared for this to be a rocky start, he just hoped Lance really was able to enjoy himself. He wasn’t sure he could go through with it if it wasn’t perfect, and that very obviously included a happy soon to be fiance. Keith felt every muscle in his body tense at that thought, only to be replaced with a thrum of excitement. He jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

 

Their suitcases were already by the door, along with Keith’s backpack and their passports. Keith fixed his eyes on the closed bedroom door and dug to the back of his sock drawer, pulling out a balled up pair of ugly christmas socks Shiro had gotten him as a joke one year. He unrolled the socks and pocketed the little velvet box they had hidden for weeks. Making sure it wasn’t obvious in the pocket of his leather jacket, Keith happily bounded out to the living room.

 

Lance’s head snapped up when Keith came in, and he smiled, a little nervously, but a smile nonetheless. “Hi. S-s-s-s-sl-l-l-l-leep ok-kay-y-y-y?” Lance had gotten into the habit of making sure he spoke first thing every morning. It made Keith happy. 

 

Keith smiled before unceremoniously draping himself over Lance. “Would have slept better if you’d actually been in the bed, but, yeah I guess.”

 

Lance pouted. “I w-w-was-s-s-s ther-r-r-r-re.” He tilted his head just enough to leave a kiss on Keith’s temple. “I even m-m-mad-d-de y-y-y-you cof-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fee.”

 

Keith kissed him as he stood back up, pulling Lance along with him. “Mm, you know the way to my heart,” he teased. “We have a little bit of time until we gotta go. We can get breakfast from Hunk’s if you want, but we gotta get to the airport a little early since I don’t think they’ll let you go through the pre-check line with me. We gotta shuffle with the masses.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “W-w-w-we can’t al-l-l-l-l-l-l b-b-be s-s-s-s-sp-p-p-pecial-l-l-l l-l-l-l-lik-ke y-y-y-y-you, K-keith.”

 

“If they only knew you, babe,” Keith laughed as he pulled Lance close. “They’d usher you through like the damn king you are.”

 

Lance made a face; nose wrinkling. ‘S-s-s-sap-p-p. L-l-l-love y-y-y-you.” He worked one arm free and caught the mug he had left out earlier. ‘D-d-dr-r-r-r-r-ink-k and-d-d w-w-w-we’l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l g-g-g-go.”

 

Keith let go of him only as much as needed to sip the coffee. “Do you need to do anything before we go?”

 

Lance just pointed over at the lists. He made the sign for bird, then pointed at them again. “That’s-s-s-s it.”

 

Keith downed the last of his coffee, finally letting Lance go to take his mug to the kitchen, rinse it and set it in the sink. It’d be fine for a week. “Ok, let’s go.”

 

. . .

 

Keith propped the door to Crystal Confections open with his foot while he tried to push his suitcase through in front of him. With the bag finally in, he froze holding the door open for Lance. Apparently there had been a memo, and that memo was to meet at Hunk’s. Hunk was just barely out from behind the counter, while Shay was handing pastries to Allura and Shiro. Pidge and Matt were already sitting at a table off to the side, nodding lacklusterly at whatever Coran was telling them, before he bustled off to get his own pastries.

 

“Uhh, good morning?” Keith finally let the door swing shut behind him.

 

Lance stared right along with Keith, one arm holding his own suitcase and the other coming up to spell out  _ ‘W-h-a-t?’ _

 

“Good morning!” Hunk’s smile was wide and bright. “I was a little worried you guys wouldn’t be up this early.”

 

“Oh, uh, well Lance doesn’t have pre-check? So, we figured we should shoot for a little earlier than usual… Why is everyone here?”

 

Matt opened his mouth and was smacked into silence by Pidge. 

 

“You will keep your mouth shut, Matt.” They stood up and walked over, peering up at Lance, then at Keith before nodding. “You two will have fun.” 

 

Keith looked Pidge in the eye and said, “thank you.” He hoped they understood just how thankful he was. He definitely owed them big time. Even more than when they’d had moved all his shit into the apartment without his and Lance’s knowledge.

 

Lance looked from Pidge to Keith and back but Matt caught his hands before he could sign and started dragging him over to the others. “C-mon, Lancey. ‘Lura and Shiro wanna say bye, and Coran is treating us all to food. Shay even made you goodbye cupcakes!”  

 

Pidge nodded, then since Lance was looking away, signed quickly.  _ ‘You owe me.’ _ Before they followed Matt’s lead and dragged Keith over to the table. 

 

Shiro wandered over, pulling up a chair and setting down a cupcake in front of Keith. He checked to make sure Lance was still over with Matt before speaking under his breath. “I want you to know… I’m so proud of you.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve always been proud of you, but I’m glad you’re finally getting all the good things you deserve and-”

 

“Don’t fucking cry on me, Shiro,” Keith hissed out, peeking over his shoulder to make sure Lance wasn’t paying them any attention.

 

“And I’m glad you got your shit together you punk,” Shiro laughed. They both ignored his subtle swipe across his eyes. 

 

“Thanks, Shiro… I hope this goes well.”

 

Shiro gripped his shoulder tightly. “You two were meant to be. It’s going to be fine. Just don’t pull a Keith and you’ll be fine.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“Don’t get stressed and run away from your problem,” Shiro laughed.

 

Keith shoved his hand away, but not even Shiro’s teasing could get him down right now as he watched Lance signing animatedly with their friends. He idly thumbed the lump in his pocket.

 

“What does  _ that _ even mean?” 

 

Matt ducked behind Lance, peeking at Pidge over his shoulder. “I’m just saying Lancey is nicer than you… You’re vicious.”

 

Pidge straightened, and glanced at Keith. “You better save your boyfriend, Keith, because I am going to kill my brother now.” 

 

“Actually.” Shay spoke up, voice soft. “I believe that they should be going or they will be late. Do have a pleasant time.” 

 

Hunk nodded distracted, one arm around Pidge. “Pidge, don’t kill Matt in my shop, please?”

 

Keith grabbed his cupcake, he’d eat it on the road. He started his round of hugs and goodbyes before remembering to call out, “Hunk, can I get some Chocolate Caramel Bars for the road?”

 

Lance’s head snapped up from where he had been listening to Allura’s lecture on safety, eyes fixed on Keith, before they narrowed a bit and drifted over to Pidge. 

 

“Oh.. Yeah, but, I don’t have very many…” Hunk let Pidge go, and moved toward his counter. “I didn’t know you liked these.”

 

Lance turned back to Allura, but not before a small smile crossed his face. 

 

“Oh, uh, yup. I mean, obviously tiramisu is my favorite but… yup…” Keith paid for the small bag of goodies, struggling not to shoot Lance a smile. Yeah, he really owed Pidge. “You ready, Lance?”

 

Lance nodded and took one step before both Matt and Pidge engulfed him in a tag-team hug. It was just quiet enough for everyone to hear Pidge’s soft, “You can do this.” and Matt’s oddly supportive, “It’ll be great.”

 

When Lance finally gets back to Keith’s side, he’s smiling, and doing a fairly good job of ignoring the fact he was sniffing. Keith dragged their bags along with him, until they were to the car and stowed them in the trunk. Lance was already in the passenger seat and Keith was pretty sure he could make out a small smile. This was happening. This was happening and it was going to be perfect. It had to be for Lance.

 

. . .

 

The airport was crowded, and Keith could feel Lance getting closer and closer to him with nearly every step. They left their bags with curbside and made their way to the security line. Keith had their print out  tickets in his hand. He’d used basically every point he’d saved up from his travelling, but it was more than worth it. He laced his fingers into Lance’s and told him to just stay close. Lance had scoffed at him, but Keith maneuvered them through the crowd, through security and all the way to their gate. 

 

When they got there, a small crowd seemed to be gathered around the kiosk. Keith frowned, checking around them to see what the problem was, since they only had about twenty minutes before boarding. A woman’s voice came over the intercom in the immediate vicinity.

 

“We are experiencing some delays on flight 762, we will be announcing boarding as soon as possible.” The voice cut out as the woman behind the desk continued to answer angry passengers.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Keith growled, slumping into the seat next to Lance.

 

Lance shifted a little closer, away from one man who was literally yelling into his phone. He was honestly very grateful to his past self for never seeing Keith off at the airport before because the place was a madhouse. Still, he poked Keith to get his attention before bringing his hand up, thumb and pinky extended and his other fingers curled together. He tapped his hand to his chin a couple of times.  _ ‘What’s wrong?’ _

 

“The flight’s delayed,” Keith grumbled before he caught site of Lance’s face. He needed to pull his shit together, it was one thing to be pissy when it was just him, but Lance was already so uncomfortable. Keith straightened a little in his chair. “It’s probably not a big deal, maybe just a storm nearby… I mean, we’ll probably be sitting here for like an hour, but it’s fine…” Keith dug the Chocolate Caramel Bars out of his backpack and handed the small bag to Lance before squeezing his knee.

 

Lance took the little bag with a small smile, and settled it in his lap.  _ ‘Thank you. I love these, but it’s so much fun watching Hunk try to figure it out.’ _ He popped one in his mouth then held up one for Keith. 

 

Keith didn’t even bother taking it out of his hand, just snatched it straight from Lance’s fingers, chewing as he kissed Lance’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

 

Lance flushed, then coughed before eating another.  _ ‘I’m actually not surprised there is a delay. Once we had to go out and pick up Matt and we had to wait for almost three hours. Something about…’ _ He paused and then kept going.  _ ‘Snow and winds. I think.’ _

 

“Yeah?” Keith laughed a bit. He’d known the guy for like a year, and he still couldn’t exactly wrap his head around what it was like to be one of Matt’s friends. “We got time to kill. Tell me about it.”

 

Keith and Lance remained in their own bubble, swapping stupid stories and jokes. Keith was over the moon as he watched Lance relax more and more with every ridiculous thing he and Pidge had gone through for Matt, until he was more of a Lance puddle, laying across Keith’s lap, signing between them. One hour stretched to three, and they still hadn’t been able to board.

 

“Stay here, I’m going to go figure out what the hell is going on,” Keith said, running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

 

Lance nodded, and slowly sat up, twisting a bit to stretch out his back. He looped an arm through Keith’s backpack and smiled, a much easier one than when they had first arrived.  _ ‘I’ll be here.’ _

 

Keith patted his leg before marching over to the desk. He was not afraid to intimidate people out of his way until he was at the front of the disgruntled crowd.

 

“What is going on?” The woman paled a bit at the intensity in Keith’s eyes. “Why aren’t we boarding? How long is this delay supposed to be?”

 

“W-well,” she stammered, pushing her bangs back. Keith only felt a little guilty, she had been dealing with yelling passengers for hours now, but he had very important things he had to worry about instead. “There was a problem with the engine… and it seems as though we will be cancelling the flight.” Chaos erupted around them. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! We’re working on vouchers, if everyone could just remain calm-”

 

Keith leaned across the desk as far as he could. “Look, you see that ridiculously good looking guy over there that looks awkward as fuck right now? I’m trying to propose to him and I can’t fucking do that if I’m stuck in this goddamn airport. Now, can you please help me out here?”

 

The woman balked for a second. The angry crowd had mostly moved away from them to make phone calls or to pass the news on to their friends or family. She looked a little uncomfortable, but she made eye contact with Keith. “Give me your tickets,” she whispered. Keith handed them over in a stunned silence. “I’m really not supposed to do this, but you guys are too cute together, so… here.” She handed over new boarding passes to Keith. “Basically the same seats you booked for this flight but on one that leaves in like twenty minutes. There’s a short layover in Frankfurt, but you won’t even have to get off the plane.”

 

Keith practically kissed her, thanking her profusely before running over to Lance. “Grab your stuff, we gotta run!”

 

Lance had exactly five seconds to snatch up, the little bag of treats before Keith had caught his hand and was towing him across the airport. They made it to the new gate just as people were starting to board. Keith took them straight to the line forming. When they reached the front, he handed over the tickets to be scanned before taking Lance’s hand again.

 

When they stepped onto the massive aircraft, an attendant glanced at the tickets and directed them to the left. Keith followed her directions but had to turn back when he realized Lance had stopped walking. Lance had a look of utter confusion on his face. Keith couldn’t fight the smirk. Lance started and stopped a few times before signing,  _ ‘I think we went the wrong way.’ _

 

“Nope… in fact-” Keith looked down at the ticket. “We’re right here.” Keith gestured to a sectioned off set of two somewhat cubicled seats at the back of first class. Keith tossed his backpack into the overhead before turning to Lance. “Window or aisle?”

 

Lance blinked, confused, but jumped a bit when a man coughed directly behind him.  _ ‘Window. I need my boyfriend as a barrier.’ _

 

Keith laughed, but they settled into their seats, and when the attendant came around a minute later, Keith requested two glasses of champagne. “I promise, it’s a thing people do,” he said to Lance. “Look, that guy over there has a glass too. Now, let’s recline these bad boys as far as they go and make all the unfortunate people in coach jealous.”

 

Lance smirked, just a little before he signed slowly. Making sure each word was very clear.  _ ‘You mean they aren’t just jealous of me being with you?‘ _

 

Keith almost choked on his champagne. “Do you think they throw people off planes for making out with their boyfriend?”

 

Lance’s face flushed and he nodded, before taking a small sip of the champagne. He held up one hand and pressed his pointer and middle finger together firmly with his thumb before he made his sign for Keith.  _ ‘No Keith.’ _

 

“Fine. Fine. This is gonna be a long flight then.” He fiddled with the screen in front of him. “Hey, I brought the headphone splitter thing. Wanna watch something together?”

 

Lance nodded, leaning a bit to see the screen clearly before pointing at one. He nodded again, then leaned back. 

 

Keith laughed a bit. “You picking that one for you or for me?”

 

Lance’s hands moved, almost lazily.  _ ‘Is there a difference? It makes you happy and that makes me happy.’ _

 

“Yeah, they can try to kick me off,” Keith whispered as he leaned over and kissed Lance. To his credit, he kept it mostly PG-13, and pulled back when a disgruntled attendant came by asking everyone to stow away electronics and fasten seatbelts. Keith gave Lance one last peck before starting up Jurassic Park and tangling their arms together as much as the seats allowed.

 

Lance ended up spending most of the movie with his head on Keith’s shoulder as he napped. Pidge had told him once that Lance slept more on Keith than he ever did anywhere else. Lance, had argued that Keith was just very comfortable. The little nap helped him relax even more, and that was when Lance finally started to have a bit of fun. 

 

He told Keith a story about the guy sitting across from them, how he was flying out to meet a guy from the internet because his wife was cheating on him. He then moved on pointing out a pretty girl and telling Keith that since she was so pretty she was going to a modeling shoot, but it was for winter stuff so she would be wandering around in fur coats and sweaters despite the temperature. He made up a complicated three way affair with two flight attendants and the pilot of the plane, doing his best to make his boyfriend laugh. 

 

Keith was so gone for this boy and what he knew would normally be a gruelling endless flight, seemed to fly by. Keith couldn’t keep his laughter quiet and had received several displeased glares from nearby passengers, but he didn’t care. His focus was solely on Lance.

 

The layover wasn’t too bad, and despite the very bad wifi, Lance spent his time looking for a song for Keith, something he usually did when Keith went on a trip. It didn’t matter to Lance that he was with Keith for this one. It was a tradition that Lance would send Keith a song when he was on the plane. Besides, he had been saving this one for a full year and it was worth it to see Keith’s reaction when Lance pressed the button and Sting’s Desert Rose started playing. 

 

The quiet 90’s synth tune beat out, as melodic Arabic lyrics joined the building beat. Soon Sting’s lyrics joined the entrancing music. Keith’s smile went from a small thing, Lance wasn’t even sure if Keith realized he was doing it, and grew as the song played.

 

“I don’t think I’ve heard that song since it came out,” Keith laughed. “I think this is the first time I’ve actually listened to the lyrics.” He leaned over and kissed Lance. “Such a sap,” he breathed across Lance’s lips.

 

Lance shook his head. He leaned on Keith’s shoulder before he brought his hands up to sign.  _ ‘Not my fault that the song fits you, and you are a sap too.’ _

 

“Mmm, fair enough.” He gave Lance another quick peck.

 

…

 

The plane touched down, and Keith tried not to slump in his seat as he looked out the window at the night sky. They were finally in Rome, just eight fucking hours after they shoud have been. He had an entire day planned for them, but was clearly out the window. Well, at least the hotel would be nice, and maybe they could just have a nice night in. He could try again tomorrow. Keith nudged Lance where he was still leaned against his shoulder.

 

Lance blinked, and stayed exactly where he was for an additional minute, before finally sitting up with a little frown, He had been surprisingly comfortable. It wasn’t exactly quiet on the plane but no one really bothered them. But, he stretched then tilted his head, poking Keith lightly.  _ ‘Okay?’ _

 

“Yeah,” Keith said as he stood from his seat and grabbed his backpack from the overhead before offering his hand to Lance. “Just tired of being stuck on a plane.”

 

Lance hummed, catching Keith’s hand as he worked his way out of the seat. He smiled, small but sincere, before one hand came up, paused, then he let go to sign properly.  _ ‘I thought you were used to long plane trips? I mean… it was weird not moving for so long, but, at least I had you to keep me company.’ _

 

Keith chuckled as they made their way to the door. “Unfortunately, that part never gets easier.”

 

They bypassed baggage claim, and Keith hoped they’d be able to pick up their suitcases some time tomorrow, but he was starting to get the sense that nothing about this trip was going to go right. He refrained from reaching for the little box in his pocket. 

 

Keith snagged them a cab, gave the driver the name of the hotel and sat back with a sigh. Lance was leaned forward a bit, eyes glued to the window. Keith remembered from the last time he was here just how early everything seemed to close, and this time was no different. He grumpily watched the dark streets and shops blur by his window until Lance was suddenly very much in his space. Keith turned just in time for a kiss to the cheek and a blinding flash as Lance caught a quick selfie. As soon as he had appeared he was gone back to his side of the cab, pocketing his phone and looking back out the window. Keith couldn’t help the agitation quickly melting from his muscles any more than he could help scooting to the middle seat and sliding an arm behind Lance’s shoulders.

 

Soon they pulled up to a rather modern looking building. Keith payed the cab driver and grabbed Lance’s hand as he climbed out of the car. The FourtySeven Hotel glowed in front of them, but most of the buildings around them were dark. He was supposed to be showing Lance the time of his life.

 

“It doesn’t look like much is open…” Keith squinted, turning around to take in their mutinous surroundings. “I guess… we can just get room service…”

 

Lance, who had been staring up at the expensive hotel in a bit of shock, snapped his head to the side at Keith’s tone. He hated that tone. He’d heard it when Keith had insisted that he couldn’t just go out and travel, heard it occasionally when Keith felt things weren’t going the way he wanted. Lance hated… no, he  _ despised  _ that tone. 

 

He straightened, took a step and turned; hands already up and moving.  _ ‘Let’s go check in. I’m not really hungry, but I’m not really tired either.’ _ He paused, smiled up at Keith, a little shyly, then signed one more thing before he held out one hand.  _ ‘Walk with me for a while?’ _

 

Keith smiled, taking his hand. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” He led them into the lobby, where a sharp dressed man greeted them. Keith gave him their information and handed over a slightly crumpled voucher Matt had given him so long ago. The man handed them their key cards, and Keith thanked him.

 

Lance waited until the man had shown them their room, before he snatched the key out of Keith’s hand and tucked it into his own pocket. He tugged, just a little, before pouting a bit, drawing his boyfriend away from the room and back toward the elevator. 

 

When they were back outside, Lance picked a random direction and started off. He honestly liked the fact that there weren’t many people. Besides, what was more romantic than a walk at night?

 

Lance ended up waiting until there was absolutely no one around before he spoke up. ‘Is-s-s-s-s R-r-r-r-rom-m-m-me y-y-y-y-your-r-r-r-r f-f-f-favor-r-r-r-r-rite p-p-pl-l-l-lace?”

 

“Yeah, I think it is.” Keith snuck a glance at his boyfriend. “You know… this is where, well like five blocks from here is where… I applied for the Life In Technicolor competition…”

 

Lance flushed a bit at the memory of the room full of nothing but pictures of him. “Y-y-y-yeah? W-w-w-what el-l-l-ls-s-s-se?”

 

“Well… I thought I fucked up any chance I had with you and literally the second I knew you weren’t mad at me, I almost blurted out I love you, so…”

 

Lance’s mouth fell open a little. “W-w-w-what?” He shook his head, taking a step back, hands raised and moving fast.  _ ‘No. I don’t remember being mad at you while you were gone then. I remember… sending you a song and being convinced that I had gone too far.’ _

 

Keith laughed a little as he pulled Lance back towards him. “Yeah, ok, so we were both idiots, because I was already so into you it was almost embarrassing.”

 

Lance shook his head but followed the movement easily enough, keeping just enough space between them so he could sign.  _ ‘That’s okay. I’m pretty sure I started falling for you when you asked me about my board.’  _

 

“Always a damn competition,” Keith muttered under his breath, teasing. 

 

Lance shook his head. “No.” He leaned in close, nudging the side of Keith’s face with his nose. “Y-y-y-y-you as-s-s-sk-ked-d-d-d. No one els-s-s-s-se ever-r-r-r d-d-d-d-did-d-d-d.”

 

Lance left a soft kiss on Keith’s cheek before leaning back to sign.  _ ‘Besides, who else could fit me but you?’ _

 

Keith was speechless. All he could do was stare wide eyed at Lance, a dopey grin threatening to pull at his lips. The blush, however, he couldn’t quite keep in check. Keith was in the middle of counting all the ways he was grateful for this man next to him, when they rounded a corner and he spotted what looked to be a little hole in the wall restaurant lit up like a beacon in the darkness, a handful of people milling in and out of the door. Keith still wasn’t sure he could form words without some sort of embarrassing voice crack, so he looked to Lance questioningly and tilted his head towards the restaurant.

 

Lance shrugged, and looped his arm through Keith’s, following along as they went through the door and even smiling at the little chime. 

 

They found a small table towards the back, the place a little more crowded than Keith had anticipated, but not to loud. Their waiter came by with a small basket of bread and two menus. When he explained that the kitchen was closed, Keith wasn’t even surprised at his shitty luck any more. He ordered one of the more expensive bottles of red wine and two glasses, looking to Lance to make sure he was ok with it.

 

Lance was absolutely no help at all, because the minute Keith looked up at him, he froze, part of one of the rolls in his hand. He shrugged, then sheepishly held it out to Keith. He swallowed the bit he had, then started signing.

 

_ ‘Keith, try it. Hunk would kill for this.’ _

 

The waiter disappeared and Keith took the roll, hiding his fond smile behind the bite. “Oh, holy shit.” 

 

Lance grinned, looking as cheerful as he did on one of their little dates they often had at Hunk’s. When the wine arrived, Lance found that it only made those little rolls taste better. He lost track of time, in between signing about the food and the beautiful parts they had seen of Rome on the drive. 

 

Too soon the bottle of wine was empty. Keith paid, a fuzzy warmth buzzing through him. He threaded his fingers through Lance’s as the headed back for the street. The moment they stepped through the door, Keith could hear quick guitar strumming. A small crowd had circled around a street performer. As he played, several people stepped into the small circle, dancing in time to his drumming fingers.

 

Lance’s face lit up, and he turned to Keith with a wide grin. He knew the odds of actually getting Keith to dance in that small circle with everyone else were right up there with being hit in the face by an asteroid, but Lance was hoping he could con at least a couple of twirls out of him as long as they stayed back from the crowd. 

 

_ ‘Dance with me? Just a little? Please?’ _

 

How could Keith say no to that face? “I’m only going to embarrass us both.”

 

Lance shook his head.  _ ‘I don’t care. I just want to dance with you.’ _

 

Keith took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, ok, fine.”

 

Lance had absolutely no idea how you would even dance to the tune the man was playing, but he had Keith to twirl him around, and it was fun. Spinning here and there, bumping into each other. Like Keith had said, they probably did both look ridiculous, but, what did that really matter?

 

Keith couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled out of him, not that he’d want to. The other dancers and the crowd were a blur, Lance his only focus. He wasn’t sure if the dizziness could be blamed on the spinning, the wine or just being with Lance. They were settling into some sort of rhythm, when the skies opened up, and drop after drop pelted the small crowd.

 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand as people hastened off in every direction, hands and overshirts held over heads. He pulled Lance in the general direction of their hotel and took off running, laughter still managing to bubble out of him as he went.

 

Lance laughed as they ran, especially since it was not the first time Keith had needed to drag him out of the rain, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Lance had absolutely no idea which way they were going, but he held tight as Keith led him through streets and down short walkways.

 

He paused for just a second at the sight of the Colosseum, before he was being pulled along again. There were a couple of small groups, huddled together under the large arches and that was what made up Lance’s mind. 

 

Lance paused, right in the front of the little group of people, tugging back on Keith’s hand to make him turn around. He could feel the attention of some of the people, knew they were staring, but he was determined to do this. He had originally intended to surprise Keith with this at home, with their friends, but he’d had such a good night. The bread and wine had been amazing, and then Keith had even danced with him before the rain started. So far, nothing had gone wrong at all, and Lance couldn’t really wait any longer. 

 

He took a small step, and let go of Keith’s hand to raise both hands; brushing his fingers lightly along his boyfriend's face, before settling his hands there. Despite the curious people staring, despite the worried look Keith had, Lance still took a deep breath and spoke; loud enough for anyone nearby to hear him. 

 

“I l-l-l-love y-y-y-you, K-keith. M-m-m-my K-keith.” Then Lance leaned forward and kissed the tip of Keith’s nose.  

 

Keith stood stock still, eyes wide. It wasn’t lost on him that Lance had just spoken in front of people- no strangers, just to tell him he loved him. His heart was hammering in his chest and it had nothing to do with the few blocks they had just run. 

 

From the moment their flight had been delayed, one thing after another and Keith’s perfectly planned day had gone belly up. Nothing had gone right. By all accounts, it was a disaster, but standing soaking wet in a barely lit side street in Rome, staring at the man he loved more than he ever thought he was capable of loving anyone, Keith realized it had been perfect after all, because Lance had done it all with him.

 

Keith stepped back, ignoring the rain hitting his back, and knelt down, one knee sunk in a puddle, and pulled the little black box from his pocket. “Lance, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Everyday with you is yellow and pink, and you make me so damn happy, and, I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night for the rest of my life, and, and… will you marry me?” Keith swallowed the lump forming in his throat, holding out the open box, the ring glittering in the lamplight.

 

Lance’s mouth had fallen open when Keith had dropped to one knee in the middle of a puddle, but he quickly clapped both hands over his mouth when he’d started talking. He stood there for just a moment, trying to think before he dove, tackling his boy- no _ fiancé _ to the ground and kissing him. He choked out a shaky “Y-y-y-yes-s-s-s-s.” then another and another, each one separated by little kisses. 

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, laughs bordering on sobs shook him as he kissed Lance. They were laying in a street, in the rain, people staring, and Keith couldn’t think of anything that could possibly be better than this. He managed to get the ring on Lance, before trying to push the wet bangs from his fiance’s face. His fiance. “I love you so much,” he breathed in the small space between their lips.

 

Keith gently twisted the ring on Lance's finger until the single diamond caught the lamplight. He brushed his thumb along the delicate silver bands bracing the stone and sweeping down in arches until they became borders for the black opal inlay. The gem stone exploded with vibrant colors as it wrapped around the band. Keith swallowed the emotions threatening to bubble over. 

 

"I know there's going to be good days and bad days. The black and blue will find their way into our yellow and orange and pink, but I want to share every single one of them with you."

 

Lance was pretty sure he wasn’t even breathing as he stared down at the stunning ring, that physically represented something he used every single day. Something Keith, had asked about then embraced. He blinked, a couple of tears slipping down his wet face, before he launched himself at Keith again, arms curling around as he kissed him again. 

 

. . .

 

Lance spent the entire drive from the airport back to their little street staring at his new ring, and tuning his hand this way and that, to enjoy the lovely range of colors. It was stunning and Lance would admit he teared up a little bit each time he considered the thought and effort Keith had to have gone to to get it for him. 

 

Keith glanced over to where Lance was sitting and couldn’t help the warm smile. When Lance realized he’d been caught, Keith reached over and threaded one of his hands with Lance’s, just as home was coming into view. Keith pulled into the first space he found, and helped Lance pull the suitcases from the trunk. He wasn’t sure what was more surreal, the amazing week they’d spent in Rome, or that he was about to enter his home with his fiance for the first time. Keith found Lance’s hand again as they crossed the street.

 

Lance was beaming. He’d had such a good time, Rome had been stunning, Lance was going to get married at some point to the love of his life and he and Keith had agreed to let Lance announce it to everyone. For that reason, Lance was rather hopeful that everyone would be in the same place, so he only had to say it all once. 

 

Keith wasn’t even surprised when they walked into Needles and Notes to see all of their friends chatting excitedly. He was, however, in far too relaxed a state to even wonder why the were all there. He was fully prepared to just walk through the crowd and straight upstairs to curl up with Lance and sleep off the jet lag, but it seemed everyone else had other plans.

 

A chorus of “welcome home” filled the air the second the door closed behind them.

 

“Uh, hey,” Keith managed to get out before Shiro had pulled him into a hug.

 

Lance shoved his hands into his pockets, and watched as Pidge shoved both Allura and Coran out of the way to stand in front of him expectantly. Lance raised an eyebrow, and Pidge glared back. Lance then shook his head and grinned before Pidge huffed and finally hugged him. 

 

Lance then waited until it was nearly silent, before he took a breath and just said it. “W-w-w-we’r-r-r-re eng-g-g-gag-g-g-ged-d-d-d.”

 

Pidge’s mouth dropped open, and they jerked back, stared hard at Lance, then Keith, before a huge smile crossed their face. They hugged Lance again, then demanded. “I wanna see it!” 

 

Hunk, like Pidge, had his mouth hanging open. He kept looking at Lance like he was an alien. Shiro immediately pulled Keith into another hug, before pulling Lance in to join them. Allura had practically skipped over to them, planting kisses on both their cheeks and squealing about how delighted she was.

 

“I’m so proud of you both, congratulations.” Shiro was beaming. “I wasn’t sure for a long time that anyone was going to be right for Keith, but uh, you guys are pretty perfect,” he choked out before turning away quickly to wipe at his eyes. Keith tried not to laugh good naturedly at his big mush of an older brother.

 

Pidge rolled their eyes at Shiro. “Well, are you sure it’s not just because Keith beat you to it, Shiro?” They were busy tugging on Lance’s left hand, pulling it so that they could see the ring better. 

 

Lance laughed, before he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. He had told Keith back in Rome that Pidge would probably make some kind of cheap shot at Shiro about taking so long. Of course, his Keith, like the good little brother he was had only stated that he hoped they did. Lance would honestly not trade Pidge of anything.. Except Keith. He would absolutely trade then. 

 

“Ok, ok, as nice as it is to see everybody,” Keith said over the building noise level. “I’m tired as fuck.”

 

Lance pulled his hand away from Pidge at tapped the top of their head, before he started signing. As they always did, Pidge sighed before they translated. “So, apparently our bags were in Istanbul for most of the week, we had two layovers on the flight home, and Keith had to follow a little old woman that drive all of twenty the entire way here. He needs a nap.” 

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he’d do without Lance. Luckily, he’d never have to find out. He kissed the side of Lance’s head. “Yeah, so kindly fuck off.”

 

Pidge started laughing at the absolutely offended look Shiro had, while Hunk just patted the man on the shoulder before stealing his own hug and heading back to his shop. He had to tell Shay all about it after all, Coran too, since the man had been too busy to get away. Shiro playfully punched Keith’s shoulder and waited for Allura to finish fawning over the newly engaged couple before he took her hand and disappeared out the door. Keith could feel his shoulders sagging with every moment longer they stood there. He leaned his weight into Lance.

 

Pidge, after one extra moment of looking over the ring without any added distractions, nodded, then pointed to the door. “Go on, sleep it all off. Then I’m kicking you out for a couple of hours Keith while I make Lance tell me about everything. But, just this once, I’ll be kind.” Their face softened just a bit. “I  _ am  _ happy for you both…” They cleared their throat before continuing. “Lance has been my brother in everything but blood for years, and given that Matt is basically a walking talking shitpost, it would be nice to have another mostly competent brother around..” They turned their face away from Lance’s soft smile. 

 

Keith pulled Pidge into a hug. “Thanks, Pidge.” They really had become like the younger sibling he’d never had, and he owed them big time for everything they’d ever done for him and Lance. “Now, I’m gonna go cuddle with my fiance until I pass out.”

 

Pidge didn’t even manage to make a disgusted face, before Lance pulled them close. Pidge rarely ever hugged, everyone knew that, the exception was Lance. They stood there for just a moment before Pidge shoved away, and grumbled, moving toward the counter, while Lance, smiled softly at Keith, tugging him toward the door. 

 

Once they were in the apartment, Keith dropped his suitcase and left it where it lay. He was only moderately kinder to his backpack since his camera was in there. He shuffled to their bedroom and flopped face first onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes on the way.

 

Lance followed, smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Keith was so cute when he was exhausted. Still, Lance slipped his own shoes off, then nudged Keith a couple of times. Finally, Lance rolled his eyes and shoved him over enough so that Lance could fit on the bed too. 

 

When the bed dipped, Keith finally toed off his shoes, allowing them to klunk to the floor one at a time. He rolled into Lance, immediately tangling their legs and burrowing his face into Lance’s neck. He groped around, eyes still shut tight, until he found Lance’s hand. The cool metal of the ring grazed his palm, and Keith huffed into the small space between them, a quiet and raspy, “take my hand, take my whole life too, ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxsKkTFDKRQ&list=PLs4eeOUl0YwwqtHHRPurfuNgm3cTVXnTw)
> 
> References for the Ring:  
> [THIS](https://blog.brilliance.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/cool-mens-wedding-rings5.png) \+ [THIS](https://www.brilliance.com/sites/default/files/section-styles/08/menn-diamond-bands-0/mens_engagement_ring_in_white_gold.jpg) with [THIS BLACK OPAL INLAY](https://www.opal.asn.au/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/What-is-Black-Opal-2.jpg)


End file.
